The present invention disclosed herein relates to wireless communication, and more particularly, to a wireless terminal, a method for operating the wireless terminal, and a method for operating a wireless network.
Personal wireless terminals are being developed with the development of wireless technology. The early personal wireless terminal was implemented by adding a wireless module to a personal electronic device such as a personal computer. Wireless terminals, capable of supporting wireless communication for themselves, and portable wireless terminals are being developed along with the development of wireless communication technology and electronic technology.